Party
Summary Katie, Zach, Jazz and Z.E.N go to a huge party with all the Dick Figure characters Transcript (Katie, Jazz and Z.E.N are getting ready to go to a huge party) Katie: Z.E.N! are you guys ready?! we are late! Z.E.N: (comes out in her tuxedo) Jazz: (comes out wearing the same tuxedo as Z.E.N) oooo! Zebra is sluty! Z.E.N: wait which part? Jazz: your hair! i want my hair that slutty! Z.E.N: shit. give me a minute! i need to change my hair! Katie: NO! WE ARE ALREADY LATE!!! (drags Z.E.N and Jazz into Zach's car) Zach: (speeds on to the high way) geez what took you girls so long? Jazz: kitty became a whore and Zebra became slutty! (giggles) Zach and katie: (glares at Z.E.N) Z.E.N: what? fuck off! (speeds up to the parking lot and they all hop out of the car) Jazz: (hops on to Z.E.N's head) i hope i get to fuck allot of people! Red: (runs up out of no where) same here kid! Zach: (twists red hand and holds it behind his back) DON'T ENCOURAGE HER! Red: ok ok! (Zach releases him and red rubs his arm) L.T: (is at the front door to the party) oh! why hello, COCK SUCKERS! what a beautiful day for FUCKING! (horny laughter) Jazz: yay! Latin is here! (they walk in and every one is here, blue, pink, Stacy, you name it!) Katie: hey you guys! (runs up and joins a group of girls and they all go get a drink) Zach: (is almost completely surrounded by girls) Z.E.N: (goes and sits on the side with Jazz) have you been practicing the game, 'death comes to things fluffy'? Jazz: ya! i have shitted so many animals! i think i can even shit you! Z.E.N: bring it on you little bitch! (whip's out her nindendo 3DS XL and starts shooting cute fluffy animals like hamsters guinea pigs bunnies and more cute things) OVERKILL MOTHER FUCKERS! Jazz: im not a doggy though! (gets out her nintendo 3DS XL which is exactly the same as Z.E.N's) Broseph: (walks up to Zach) oh dude this party is like crazy right? alright! Zach: (glares at Broseph shoots him) Blue: hey pink! i-i have something to tell you... (hides ring) Pink: ya blue? Blue: i- i think your- (gets cut off by L.T) L.T: he thinks you are a DIRTY SLUT and should GO FUCK YOUR MOTHER! Pink: (slaps blue and runs away crying) Blue: god dammit! Red: (walks up to katie) hey babe Katie: hey Red! whats up? Red: wanna dance? couples dance is in a few minutes and i already have 9 girls. you could be the 10th girl~ Katie: nah im good. but you can't beat Zach! (laughs and points at almost 20 girls asking him to dance) Red: (swallows a bee and sings in an auto tuned voice) ohhhhhh shiiiit! Zach: maybe next time (laughs) Red: (looks over at Z.E.N in the corner furiously destroying cute animals) Z.E.N: (wins that game by 12034 points, her screen covered in 3D blood) HA! Jazz: NO!i have been shitted!! D.J: Alright every body! (stops the dance music) couples get on the dance floor!!! (turns on romantic music and almost every one gets on the dance floor) Katie: (decides to dance with red because she had nothing better to do) Zach: (is dancing with his group of girls showing off on purpose and makes some faint) Jazz: (becomes very interested in all the couples dancing with each other and smiles at Z.E.N expecting her to get up and dance with someone but was disappointed when she saw Z.E.N still playing her 3DS) what are you doing Zebra? Z.E.N: what do you mean 'what are you doing?' Jazz: where is your dick? Z.E.N: Don't have one both ways (laughs) uggh i'm going to vomit this music is horrible. Jazz: why don't you have a dick? Z.E.N: because i don't want one. EVER. and say boyfriend Jazz: dick Z.E.N: boy-friend Jazz: dick Z.E.N: ok never mind (goes back to her game) Jazz: (turns off Z.E.N's 3DS and folds her arms and gives her a mean look) Z.E.N: wha- what?! whats that supposed to mean?! Jazz: do you want to fuck anyone? Z.E.N ok creator im done talking to a five year old about relationships! Me: (is eating popcorn while typing) meh D.J: ok we need someone to sing this next song! (Katie and Zach runs up too Z.E.N nearly toppling over her) Katie: Z.E.N pleeeeaase!!! Zach: please little Z sing! Jazz: (smiles a big smile) zebra is going to camel toe?!?! YAY! Katie: ok now i know what that means Z.E.N: hahaha no Jazz: (frowns) i will drink piss if you don't camel toe! Z.E.N: pffft like you can get a hold of alcohol. Jazz: (dashes off towards the bar) Katie: she is going to drink?!?! Z.E.N: relax, there is no way the bar tender is that stupid (looks over at the bar and looks shocked as the drunk bar tender gave Jazz a whole mug of beer and jazz slugs it down) Zach Katie and Z.E.N: OH SHITT!!! Jazz: (walks over wobbly to Z.E.N) Zebra (hic) will camel toe or (almost falls over but katie catches her) ill do it again Z.E.N: FINE! FINE! HOLY SHIT IM SO GOING TO JAIL. (jumps on stage) D.J: alright we have a taker! Z.E.N: (sings skyfall and some people make out in the audience and cry) -------------------------- (afterwards Z.E.N sits silently in the corner of the party blushing) Jazz: (isn't as drunk) Z-Zebra that was a very could camel toe! Z.E.N: (Doesn't respond just blushes more) (Red and Zach slide onto the dance floor) Red: owwwww! Shorty make that booty clap! Zach: put that but into my lap! Jazz: (hops onto the dance floor) cruising down these ghetto streets jamming to my dubfuck beats! (passes out) END party.png|party time! Category:Episodes